SAFE
by Gekikara-chan
Summary: Mendapat ide dari video clip 'WESTLIFE' please RnR
1. Opening

Tania & Setsuna : Hay! Kami berdua kembali ^_^

Tania : Saya membawakan cerita dari chara VOCALOID. First story from vocaloid.

Setsuna : Tania juga mendapat ide dari salah satu idolanya..

Tania : *langsung menyela* WESTLIFE..! *teriak pake' toa*

Setsuna : Dasar penyela *ngedumel*

Tania : Lagu yang saya pilih adalah 'SAFE'. Tergugah ide saya dari video clipnya.

Setsuna : Tetapi dari masing-masing chapter tidak memiliki ketergantungan, atau namanya adalah DRABBLE CHAPTER

Tania : Tetapi ide masih dari diriku sendiri loh~

Setsuna : Tapi kau juga harus berterima kasih kepada Mark, Shane, Nicky dan Kian. Karena mereka membuatmu ada ide. Dan juga sama VOCALOID, karena mereka telah bersedia menjadi bintang di storymu.

Tania : Iya, iya. Aku tau editor. Thanks buat kalian semua.. ^_^ *munculin kembang api*

Setsuna : Udahlah dari pada kita kebanyakan casciscus, lebih baik kita langsung aja ke story!

Tania : Oke.. Bacain Disclaimernya.

Setsuna : Vocaloid bukan punya Tania, tapi ide dan story dari diri Tania.

Setsuna & Tania : Thanks for read. And my thanks if you read and review (halah bhs. Inggris yg amburadul)

* * *

**SAFE**

**Character : Vocaloid**

**Title song : Safe**

**Artist : WESTLIFE**

**By : TaNia VampGoth**

**Warning : Aneh, GJ, Abal, Jalan cerita yg cepat,**

**Typo anywhere, OOC**

**Thank you for Read and Review. **

**Happy reading.**


	2. Len and Rin

- SAFE -

- Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine -

Happy reading

* * *

**Hard to find a way to get through**

**It's a tragedy**

**Pulling at me like the stars do**

**You're like gravity**

**Even if the wind blows**

**It makes it hard to believe**

Langkah-langkah kecil mulai melangkah teratur menaiki anak tangga yang cukup

panjang itu. Walau serasa tubuhnya masih lemah, Rin tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah menuju atap rumah sakit.

Pikirnya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia divonis terkena penyakit yang entah apa namanya itu. Rin berfikir kalau dia terus-terusan hidup dan sakit seperti ini, pasti ia banyak merepotkan orang lain.

Sesampainya di atap rumah sakit, Rin mengedarkan pandangannya. Sungguh indah. Gedung-gdeung berjajar rapi di sekitar rumah sakit ini. Langit juga tampak mendung, sama dengan suasana hati Rin yang bergitu kacau.

Ia menarik napas untuk menghirup udara segar sore hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian tergambar senyum tenang dari Rin. Sungguh menyenangkannya sore hari yang tenang ini. Tetapi sekelejap bayangan sahabat-sahabat Rin muncul dibenaknya. Dengan sekejap senyum itu memudar dan sirna.

Bola mata sapphire yang indah itu tertutup dengan kelopak mata. Rin memejamkan matanya. Dengan membuang nafas berat, Rin mulai berfikir lagi, "Kenapa? Kenapa kalian begitu peduli denganku. Aku terlalu sayang dengan kalian semua. Aku tak tega meninggalkan kalian," gumam Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggir atap tinggi itu. "Aku tahu hidupku bisa diperpanjang dengan terapi dan obat-obat itu. Akan tetapi aku lelah, aku ingin

mengakhirinya sekarang," ucapnya. "Aku juga saying dengan kalian semua, akan tetapi aku juga tak tega melihar kalian semua yang begitu repotnya mengurusiku."

**How ya gonna love**

**How ya gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**And If you lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**We'll open up all the world inside**

**I see it come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

"Terima kasih," ucap seorang pemuda. Ia menyerahkan uang untuk membayar jeruk yang dibelinya dari seorang wanita.

Setelah selesai dengan transaksinya, ia melangkah pergi menjauh dari kios tadi. Ditangan kirinya menenteng sekantung penuh jeruk mandarin. Sungguh menyegarkan.

Setelah beberapa waktu ia berjalan, ia telah sampai di gedung dengan warna dominant putih. Yah, dia berada di rumah sakit. Ia berencana menjenguk seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya,

Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan kepentingan masing. Saat ia berada di lift, dengan santai seseorang menegurnya, "Hai Len. Mau menjenguk Rin?". Len yang kaget menoleh pada sesosok wanita berambut cokelat yang menyapanya tadi, "Oh hai, Meiko-san. Yah, aku akan menjenguk dia." Mereka berdua saling berbicara sambil menaiki lift.

Saat di lantai 3 pintu lift membuka, "Oke Len, aku duluan yah." Len hanya mengangguk sambil menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai 5.

Setelah lift menunujukkan angka 5, Len segera keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar Rin. Dengan bersiul-siul ia melangkah dengan santai menuju tempat tujuannya.

Sekarang di depan Len adalah pintu kamar VVIP Rin. Tok..tok..tok.. Len mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari pohon ek itu. Tetapi tak terdengar suara ceria Rin. "Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Len entah kepada siapa.

Tanpa pikir panjang Len membuka pintu itu. Ia pikir Rin mungkin terlelap.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Len mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok kembarannya itu. Setelah mencari keberbagai tempat di ruangan itu Len hanya menghela nafas, "Nihil. Kemana dia?".

Len pun meletakkan kantong berisi jeruk mandarin itu di meja samping tempat tidur Rin. Tanpa sengaja Len menemukan sesuatu berwarna putih. "Mungkin ini memo Rin," tanpa babibu ia membuka dan membaca secarik kertas itu.

_**Len terima kasih atas semua waktu yang kau berikan padaku.**_

_**Katakan terima kasihku juga kepada anggota vocaloid semuanya.**_

_**Aku sayang kalian.**_

_**Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian.**_

_**Aku ingin pergi saja.**_

_**Aku capek karena harus terapi dan minum berbagai obat-obatan itu.**_

_**Aku tahu kalian enggak akan menerima jika aku pergi.**_

_**Akan tetapi, daripada aku merepotkan kalian semua.**_

_**Aku akan mencoba mencari ajalku.**_

_**With love, Rin Kagamine.**_

Len membelalakan matanya. Saudara perempuannya itu berusaha mencoba bunuh diri. Entah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Sungguh sangat konyol, "Kau benar-benar gila, Rin."

Tanpa pikir panjang Len berlari meninggalkan kamar Rind dan berlari menuju tempat favorit Rin. Yaitu, atap rumah sakit.

**Doesn't even matter to you**

**To see what I can see**

**I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
**

**I'm a wreck you see**

**When you're far from home now  
**

**Makes it hard to believe  
**

Entah berapa kali Rin mencoba mengakhiri hari-harinya. Setetes air bening jatuh di pipi mulus Rin. Yah, Rin menangis.

Entah untuk apa Rin mencoba mengakhiri dunianya. Mungkin karena ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan semua sahabatnya dan Len. Mereka begitu perhatian pada Rin. Rin tidak mau merekaterlalu menyayanginya. Rin percaya jika ia terlalu lama di dunia ini pasti teman-temannya tambah tidak tega. Jika ia mengakhirinya sekarang, mungkin mereka tidak akan sedih berlebihan.

"Penyakit ini membuat repot semua orang. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka!" teriak Rin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Setelah tangisannya mereda, ia merentangkan tangannya kesamping. Bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari gedung tinggi ini.

**So how ya gonna love**

**How ya gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**If you've lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**Well open up all your world inside**

**Til you come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

Len berlari menysuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit yang bercat putih itu. Saat ia akan berbelok, ia terhempas dan membuatnya tertahan.

Kertas-kertas berhamburan dari tangan seseorang yang telah ditabrak oleh Len. Mereka semua sama-sama terhempas kebelakang. Len kaget dan meminta maaf, "Ah, ma-maafkan saya dokter." Dokter itu hanya melempar tatapan aneh dan bingung, "Tak apa-apa Kagamine-san."

Len pun meninggalkan dokter itu tanpa membantunya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan padanya sesudah aku menolong Rin." Len tetap berlari.

Len pun menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Lift! Setelah berada di depan pintu lift itu menekan-nekan tombol ke atas. Karena tak ujung membuka, ia kesal. Dari pada berlama-lama ia berlari meninggalkan lift dan berlari menuju tangga.

"Kumohon jangan kau lakukan," harap Len.

Setelah sampai di atap, Len menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Rin Kagamine. Len melihat Rin sedang dalam posisi siap untuk menjatuhkan diri. "Rin…"

**We all fall down**

**We all feel down**

**Cus rainy days and summer highs**

**The more we pray the more we feel alive**

Rin yang mulai memejamkan matanya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tapi Rin sudah mengenali pemilik suara itu, "Ada apa Len? Mau mencoba menjadi pahlawan?"

Len yang mendengarkan hanya memandang punggung Rin dengan tatapan dingin, "Untuk apa kau lakukan semua ini?"

Rin membuka matanya, "Untuk diriku sendiri. Kau tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Mungkin kau sudah tahu sebabnyakan. Aku hanya bosan. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian semua," sedikit ada nada penekanan Rin diucapannya.

Dengan nafas memburu karena berlarian mengejar waktu, Len menatatap Rin dengan tatapan dingin. "Ulangi kata-katamu, Rin," ucap Len dingin.

Rin sedikit terkejut karena ucapan dari Len. Rin mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menangis.

Mereka berdua pun saling berdiam diri. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Len yang bosan mulai bertanya pada Rin, "Ayo! Ulangin kata-katamu tadi."

Rin hanya tertunduk bingung. Ia mulai menyadari kalau dirinya salah, "Ma-maafkan aku Len. Aku, aku hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak mau merepotkan kalian."

Len mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Rin, "Hm. Hanya alasan seperti itu?" Posisi Len sekerang telah berada di belakang dan meraih tangan kanan Rin. "Kami akan benar-benar merasa direpotkan olehmu jika kau mati konyol tau," Lanjut Len.

**How ya gonna love**

**How ya gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

**How ya gonna love**

**How ya gonna feel**

**How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**

Rin yang nampaknya berpikir, telah mengerti mengapa dia begitu bodoh melakukan ini. Rin memutar badannya dan menghadap ke arah Len, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku janji enggak akan melakukannya," terang Rin. Terdapat lukisan senyum di wajah Len.

"Oke. Aku juga akan menemanimu selama terapi," kata Len sambil menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya, "Asalkan kau tak melakukan hal konyol ini lagi."

"Iya, sister-complex," jawab Rin sekenanya. Masih dalam pelukan kasih-sayang kedua saudara itu mereka tersenyum lega.

Rin melepaskan pelukan dari Len. Len pun juga melepaskannya dan ia sadar ada perubahan mimik wajah dari Rin, "Ada apa Rin? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Rin mengangguk, "Kenapa kau begitu takut jika aku mati?".

Len hanya tertegun karena ucapan kakaknya ini. Len menepuk kepala Rin pelan, "Karena kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Dan aku juga telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar kau tetap aman," senyum Len. Rin yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Dengan gerakan refleks, Rin menarik tangan Len, "Temani aku terapi." Len hanya tertawa karena kelakuan kakaknya yang mudah lupa akan apa yang telah tejadi.

**If you've lost your way**

**I will keep you safe**

**Well open up all your world inside**

**So you come alive tonight**

**I will keep you safe**

_**8 tahun kemudian.**_

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di sana sambil melihat keselilingnya, "Tak banyak berubah." Ia lalu duduk di tepi bangunan itu.

Seorang pemuda mendekati gadis itu, "Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal konyol itu lagi."

Gadis yang di panggil itu mendongak melihat pemuda itu, "Oh, ayolah Len. Aku hanya rindu dengan tempat ini. Karena banyak kenangan yang indah," Rin ternsenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dan juga kenangan gila itu, Hahaha," tawa Rin geli.

Len hanya menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan nanar, "Dasar, kau Rin."

**Well I will keep you safe**

**I will keep you safe**

**

* * *

**

Tania : Akhrinya selesai juga.. ^_^ *bangga*

Setsuna : Baiklah, bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya?

Tania : Endingnya kupikir aneh, cerita enggak nyambung, ahh~

Setsuna : Jangan begitu. Okelah Review Please Senpai ^_^

Tania : Flame juga enggak apa-apa. First story yang abal.


End file.
